


honey from your mouth

by LillysoftheValley



Category: Mariah Mundi Series - G.P. Taylor, The Adventurer: The Curse of the Midas Box (2014)
Genre: A little bit of angst at the end, Clothed Sex, Euphemisms, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Love Bites, Mild Sexual Content, Neck Kissing, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Pre-Canon, Romantic Friendship, Summer Romance, Young Love, does not contain spoilers, she's not married to charles yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillysoftheValley/pseuds/LillysoftheValley
Summary: Before Wellington, before Abyssinia, before the Bureau of Antiquities, there were summers with Catherine.
Relationships: Catherine Mundi/Will Charity
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	honey from your mouth

"Penny for your thoughts, Will."

He smirked, slow and lazy, keeping his eyes closed against the dappled afternoon sunlight that filtered through the leaves above them. A breeze rustled gently through the boughs of the old oak on the edge of the manor lawn, the air smelling of hay from the fields and the heliotrope that always bloomed among the hedgerows. He took a deep breath and let it out with a contented sigh.

"I was just wondering if we have time to go again before your father expects us back."

Catherine gasped and her hand, which had been playing with his hair, smacked him lightly on the chest. "Honestly, Will!"

Will chuckled and rolled in her lap to nuzzle at her stomach. "What? Don't you think I can manage it?"

"That is not the part I took objection to, you cad."

He laughed and pulled her down into a kiss. Catherine feigned resistance for a moment, but her giggles gave her away, as did the sigh when he nipped gently at her lower lip. She tasted of the wine they had shared, the blackberry jam she had packed especially because she knew it was his favorite. 

"Mm, Will, we shouldn't ... " 

Will stopped kissing her at once. Catherine made an involuntary whine of protest bit it did not seem to phase him as he sat up. "You're absolutely right, my dear. We ought to head back. You know how your father gets if dinner is late." And he began packing the bag with the remnants of their picnic.

Catherine opened her mouth to protest, but then changed her mind. "All right, if you insist," she said brightly. Will only hesitated a moment before continuing to pack. She rose to her knees and started to put her hair back in place. She held the loosened locks atop her head with both hands for a moment, sighing softly as the breeze cooled her neck where damp curls clung to her skin. She looked over her shoulder at Will. He was staring, as she knew he would be. "Hand me my pins, would you?"

Will blinked and stammered, finally hearing what she had asked and rummaging in the bag. He crawled across the blanket to kneel behind her. For every pin he put in her outstretched hand, he placed a kiss on her neck.

"A pity Charles couldn't be here," Catherine said calmly, as though she could not feel Will's lips tickling against her skin.

"If Charles were here, I would have to share." Will bit gently at the spot where Catherine's pulse was racing above her collarbone. She gasped sharply, going warm all over. Any pretense of hair pins was completely forgotten as she leaned back against his sturdy chest. 

"You really are a cad." She turned her head to run her own lips against Will's jaw. "I'll not be passed about like a party favor." Catherine squealed with laughter as Will suddenly hugged her close, rolling them both about on the blanket until somehow they ended up chest to chest, with her astride his lap, skirts up around her knees, petticoats and drawers long since discarded over the course of the afternoon. 

"You'll have to pick one of us, then," Will quipped, his large warm hands roaming up her legs. Not to be outmaneuvered, Catherine deftly parted the halves of the shirt he had never bothered to re-button and splayed her hands across his chest, fingers pale against the tan those hours of playing rugby had given him. She smiled mischievously.

"I don't see anyone else here," she said before kissing him, hard.

Her fingers tangled in his curls. He would have to cut them before long. He cupped her face and held her close, barely letting her draw breath. He had a delicately small tongue for one who talked so much. But he always used it to great effect. It was his wonderfully deft hands that went to work now, disappearing beneath the rustle of skirts and drawing a low moan from Catherine's throat. 

"Oh! Will ... " she panted. "Will, please."

"I thought you said we didn't have time."

She rocked her hips against his hard enough to make _him_ short of breath and grinned. "And you said you could manage it, so don't dawdle, Charity."

His chuckle was muffled by her mouth as she kissed him again, relishing in this intimacy despite the layers that kept them apart. He went carefully, for all their urgency. Catherine's head fell back, her cheeks flushed. He laved at her neck and grazed his teeth along her collarbone again and held her just so, and her legs tensed around his waist and that was enough to send him shuddering to conclusion. When at last he made to pull away, she wrapped her arms around him, keeping him there. 

"Stay Will, please. Just a bit longer."

He laid his head against her breast to hear the thudding of her heart. "I love you, Catherine," he murmured.

Her breath was hot against his ear as she answered sincerely, "I love you back." And when she kissed him he believed her, the sunlight sweet on her lips.

_I dreamed of you again._

A letter, sun faded and creased, bravely resisted the tug of the wind.

_You poured Honey from your mouth, the taste of it thick on my tongue._

_All over my body alight with it in sunshine as we swam in the sea and you kissed me beneath the waves. I woke chasing the taste of you and wept to find you gone._

_My fingers came to my lips and then I kissed them with my mouth as though it was yours and tasted honey there. Your lips, your wicked lips, at my throat, my breast, my wrists so warm so sweet I shall dream of nothing but your lips and the taste of salt and honey._

_I want_

_I want_

_I want_

The letter dislodged from under the weight of the rock placed upon its corner and went fluttering away over the desert sand.


End file.
